One Step Closer...
Prologue Bitterness struck the young maiden's delicate features as her attempts to out-run her anonymous attacker would soon to be proven futile. As she swiftly turned to gasp before the inevitable happened, something that was once believed to be a truly jovial moment ended with a shriek echoing throughout the endless, and useless, maze of bark and leaves. Before the darkness of the night could fade from the Sun's rays, the scene had been tampered with and left to allow the innocent victim to rot on-top a thickened layer of brown sludge underneath the clear, azure channel... ''Chapter 1 - Bound To Dreams'' Sabrina awoke with a shock yet, no-one remained in her room to greet her. Yet, this hadn't surprised her in the slightest. She merely had the same nightmare over and over again. The one about Maura, the stalkers and the..."accident" a few weeks ago. However, Sabrina couldn't help this issue, waiting out for the blinding sunlight to creep between her beige, paper-thin curtains would cause the lack of focus on her studies yet, telling her parents may upset them again. Sabrina understood their grief about the matter but, being only the age of five, she had little control over her childish fear about the future waiting for her in return for Maura's life. Every location in town had the exact same headline covering each newspaper spread around by the young boys in the streets trying to earn a few "shillings": "Beloved royals struck with misery after their daughter, Maura Mayne, was found by police officers in the early hours of the morning floating within the English Channel. They pronounced her dead upon investigating the scene..." Sabrina couldn't understand why this had happened, she shouldn't have to understand at her age and, Sabrina wouldn't understand this in the future. Her parents, meanwhile, struggled to distance themselves from the public eye after the incident, refusing to answer any suspicions or private questions relating to both Maura and Sabrina herself. Yet, their refusal wouldn't prevent the public to prey upon Sabrina for valuable gossip to place in their industry. Constantly, photographers took their pictures of her private school, interviewers lined up outside every door Sabrina entered/exited and invitations were sent to attend balls to host her appearance. Nevertheless, Sabrina's taunting night-terrors continued throughout her life. Imagining Maura running from her unknown captors, losing the unsuccessful battle and falling into Death's frigid arms in the same pattern. Only once a week the nightmare happened yet, Sabrina could never calculate which day it would fall onto. On the other hand, Sabrina had much worse to worry about besides from attempting to analyse each segment of her dreams...Afterall, Sabrina needed protection from the harsh consequences of reality, did she not? ''Chapter 2 - Horrors Without A Voice'' Sabrina couldn't be left alone, whether it was day or not. Whether through rain or snow, Sabrina had to be safe from others. At least, her parents thought about the idea. Their views about life were simple: make sure you are financially secure, start a family and die with a "good" reputation to your fellow peers. However, with Maura's existence being left as some morbid memory of the past, they hesitantly continued with their alarmed behaviour towards the worst for Sabrina. She had abandoned her common drawing hobby as dried, multi-coloured paint splatters shaped into foot-prints coated the dusky floor below grimy, plastic chairs and tables. There were merely three pictures they could save before Sabrina threw her note-book into the flickering flames, eagerly awaiting to feast upon another animated reminder of Maura. One that they had favoured from the surviving pictures was a beautifully drawn portrait of their lost daughter. Once confronted about why deserting such a precious master-piece would help her cope with the issue, Sabrina flew into a sickening fit of rage, allowing the encouraging flames to consume the last trace of Maura Sabrina and her family owned. Disappointed and dreading the likely outcome if they handled Sabrina themselves, her parents spoke in a hushed, but blunt, tone: "Sabrina Cosmo Mayne, we all feel...'disheartened' by the accident Maura suffered but, this is something we will NOT tolerate in this household. Go to your room and think about your actions!" Sabrina understood what she had done but, apologies at this stage were fruitless against the pain she had caused for their anguish. Deciding what seemed like the better option, Sabrina left as silent as a mouse towards the last place in the home that Sabrina could find no remnants of Maura; her great-great uncle, Reuben Trevils. This section of the mansion had previously been left as a complete catastrophe. Documents about mythical beings from different areas of the town littered the majority of the floor alongside various paintings of landscapes such as forests, deserts, cities and even other worlds themselves. He'd often record his own dreams, similar to Sabrina, via the use of drawing the environment that his distorted subconscious fabricated. Nearly every depiction of all his findings had some form of evaluation linked to one another. But, Sabrina had her own views about one in particular... The image itself seemed to be made with water-colours as the pumpkin leaves mixed gracefully with the perfect combination of colours of the bark of each flawlessly aligned shamrock bush. Hidden within and behind the trees themselves were representations of woodland creatures such as squirrels searching for their food to prepare for the winter, badgers snoozing beneath the deteriorating cool shade from the leaves and hedgehogs attempting to find their wanted food supply before hibernating. However, Sabrina could see the picture's other vital feature. Off in the distant, on top of a hill glazed with shadows, was the Cervus Elaphus (otherwise known simply as the red deer). It stood tall but lacked any satisfaction as it observed its surroundings below, looking in disgust as if the deer was loathing the creatures. Underneath its hooves were multiple berries of all kinds, some seemed to relate to cranberries, blueberries and blackberries, there seemed to be enough to feed the other animals below. Of course, with her great-great uncle description directly enclosing the image, Sabrina saw the obvious symbolism within the painting. The deer itself represented the family, standing strong within their own land whereas the other animals were the public. Their family, generation after generation, had become selfish with their findings, going so far as to confiscate others' valuables to satisfy the over-grown greed for control. Only Reuben Trevils illustrated this in his works, having the courage/confidence to write poems similar to others in the Romantic Period that described her grandfather taking control over the land of farmers leading to the construction of machinery and the decline of crop-growth. Sabrina had admired this feature within the family-tree, the confidence that grew throughout their progress, complexity and triumph. As many would imagine their reputation, her distant family members had been mob-bosses. Owning people like their bloodied elves for their "workshop", leaving corpses or cowering children within their new place of desperation and allowing new rules to be laid down on their land for everyone to see. It was common to hear about them from time to time but, as of now, Sabrina seemed more...frightened then intrigued. Sure, they were family but, Sabrina was now valued as any other citizen. She wouldn't have her rights, her dignity and, most importantly, her own life. While it seemed that her "royal" side of the family wouldn't follow...Sabrina was having second thoughts about the idea. They did reinforce some of the basics of the law however, on occasions, they could act sly and subtly introduce fresh ones too. Nevertheless, now wasn't the time to cover that. Sabrina needed to study for a few hours... ''Chapter 3 - Nemesis or Neighbour?'' As Sabrina continued living the same schedule, her fear about the future grew with her. Maybe it was due to the idea of others fearing being near her in case they suffered the same fate, maybe it was that the prying eyes wouldn't focus on anything else...Or, maybe it was the fact her parents seem to be more occupied with something Sabrina had no knowledge about. Sabrina realised what may be yet to come as she doodled out her plans for escape the area and move back into her own place of security. Her parents hid most of the day and the night, scheming something involving her to help her cope with the abandonment and feelings that stirred within them all nowadays, Sabrina knew that the situation of grief had consumed their sensibility.. Now, she did attempt to speak with them in the most calmest manner you could expect, her speech was clear along with what she intended to receive as an answer. But, it had failed in more ways than one. Her father had completely disregarded the question and continued the ideas between him and his wife while Sabrina‘s mother followed his lead. Sabrina had grown to find the routine for her answer towards their distance tedious, finding herself indulged within the new dimension of art, allowing herself to draw out her frustrations through watercolours and acrylic paints. It wasn't made apparent until her 18th birthday where Sabrina, once relaxed and sat on the table awaiting to blow out the candles after the traditional song of blessing was sung, her parents announced a much more shocking surprise that Sabrina had not wanted to hear on that day. "We are very happy to declare that our daughter, Sabrina Mayne, will be wed to Samuel Turners. The wedding shall be held this Sunday and all may be invited to celebrate such a joyous occasion!" She froze with sincere panic while everyone else around her cheered with pure glee. How could they? Without her consent and all! The fiends! Before much congratulations could be said towards Sabrina, she made a drastic escape away from the crowd, storming off and slamming the doors of the large room they had been within shut. [Still in the process of being written. Thank you for your patience!] Users Who Have Contributed to the Page [This section of the page is for users on the Creepypasta Files Wiki that have added to anything relating to the page (e.g ideas, edits, images, etc).] * CriticizerHere (Creator of page and owner of OC creations "Sabrina Mayne" and "Uth'tamas"). Category:Work In Progress Category:Creepypasta stories Category:Narrative Category:Supernatural Category:Humanoid Category:Female Category:Tragic